Polymeric bags are widely used in a diverse number of households, as well as commercial facilities. Polymeric bags are used for a wide range of applications, such as for storage and food packaging, for example. One advantage of polymeric bags is that they are relatively cost efficient and can be reused if desired. Further, polymeric bags having a closure assembly provide a bag that is easily opened and reclosed. Reclosable bags often include a closure assembly such as a reclosable fastener or zipper mechanism. Advantageously, the closure feature enables the bag to be reopened and reclosed countless times.
Another desirable feature of polymeric bags includes one or more handles for ease of handling and carrying by a consumer. Conventional, heavy-duty polymeric bags with handles typically include a die-cut hole in the top portion of the body of the bag. This design disadvantageously distributes an exerted stress due to the weight of the bag contents on the handle. The exerted stress sometimes has a force that causes the handle to rip. Additionally, in bags having a closure device, the increase in stress exerted to the bag often causes premature and undesired opening of the closure assembly, or the stress causes damage to the closure assembly. Other disadvantages of conventional bags include a polymeric bag having the handles disposed at the top portion of the bag, which extends upwardly above the perimeter of the bag or above the closure assembly. In this manner, the location of the handles hinder the opening and closing of the closure assembly.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a reclosable polymeric bag having a closure assembly and handles which displace an exerted force caused by the weight of the bag's contents away from the closure assembly. There also exists a need for a reclosable polymeric bag having a closure assembly and handles that do not inhibit access to the closure assembly when opening or closing the closure assembly, or when inserting or removing the bag's contents.
Also, the manufacturing process is made easier by this configuration.